


It's too quiet, too peaceful

by Aondeug



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Femslashfeb2018, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: Where has Marisa gone? Alice sure wishes she knew because peace and quiet are only good if you're not lonely. A poem written for Femslash February 2018.





	It's too quiet, too peaceful

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "alone".

You’d think she’d like it,

Finally having some peace and quiet.

But now that Marisa’s gone

Alice misses her almost.

Or perhaps she simply does,

If she’s being honest with herself.

There’s no one sneaking around her house,

Trying to lift books

Or dropping off her chubby pet,

A rare tsuchinoko.

There’s no one shouting in the morning

Wreaking havoc with danmaku

But swearing it’s fine

Because, I mean, we followed the rules!

There’s no one grinning stupidly

Before reaching in for a kiss

And then dashing off,

For God knows what reason.

There’s some peace, sure,

And some quiet too,

But she doesn’t really like it.

 

What is one to do though,

With a witch as fickle as Marisa?


End file.
